Batman: The Last Laugh
by Zombiekiller28
Summary: After 4 years being gone The Joker has returned to have the long awaited final confrontation with the Bat
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first story it is graphic so read ahead it is first of a 10 story series about the Batmans last encounters with his famous villains**

A Man in the Shadows is shuffling cards slowly one by one is putting them down,

Jimmy Baxter the leader of the Joker Gang sits on the other side of the man his arms folded,

" Listen you said you wanted something get on with it" Jimmy Sneered.

The Man Laughed, " You never where Patient where you Jimmy I was thinking we play a game first", The Man said,

" Listen I run a tight business here I don't like to play games you said that we could help each other and I want you to get to the point",Jimmy Said Angrily,

The Man put another Card down,

" I'm starting to think you disrespect the Joker Name", The Man said,

" Do not mention that clown he was nothing but a Wackjob", Baxter Said,

The Man Laughed, " You think you do better", He said,

" Well we earned lots of more Moolah then that creep ever did, Jimmy said,

" It was never about money", The Man said,

" What do you know ", Jimmy was starting to lose patience, " Alright What do you want",

The Man Laughed hard Jimmy Swear he heard it somewhere but could not put his finger on it,

" I want Batman", The Man said his voice becoming more creepier,

" What", Jimmy said,

" You heard me Baxter, The Man Said

" He has not been on the streets for 3 years it's only the blue guy now um Nightwing ", Jimmy said

" I don't care I want Batman ", The Man said again

" How the hell do you expect me to find him", Jimmy said

" I don't ", The Man said

" Then what are you here for ", Jimmy Said

" You will know when the time is right Jimmy", The Man Said

" Why do you even want the Bat ", Jimmy Said

" Let's just say we have some unfinished business", The Man Said as he laughed

Jimmy had a confused look on his face one of his men then came and set a drink on the table

" What took you so long ", Jimmy said, He took a huge gulp of it and then started coughing like crazy

" What the hell is this is this some kind of joke ", Jimmy said as he was coughing

" I guess you could say that, The Man said

He got up from his chair and walked towards Jimmy it then reveled his Pastey White face Big red lipped grin green hair and purple suit

" What no it it can't be you you where dead", Jimmy shouted with fear

The Joker picked him up out of his chair

" Well finally you figured it out i have been dropping clues like crazy", The Joker said

" How are you alive", Jimmy said

" They never did find a body did they oops on their part well I'm back now happy to see me", Joker said with a smile

" Uh Yeah of of course ", Jimmy said with fear

" You sir are a very bad lier", The Joker said and then threw Jimmy back onto his chair

" I can't belive that some lowlife two bit money grubbing deadbeat like you took over my legacy", Joker said angrily

" Please Don't Don't hurt me man I have a Wife a a Family ", Jimmy Said Sweat Running down his face

" What's your point" The Joker said with a laugh

" Don't kill me please", Jimmy said basically crying now

" Look what happens when a Big man knows he is about to die they show their true selves they show how much of a coward they truly are" ,Joker said Smiling big and staring coldly into Jimmy's eyes

Jimmy didn't say a then Joker picked him up again

" You know the drink on the table that you drank", Joker said smiling big

" Yea Yeah ", Jimmy Said

" Yeah guess what",Joker said

" Wha What",Jimmy said

" It was Gasoline ", Joker said his smiling growing bigger

Jimmy's eyes grew wide as he grabbed at his throat and the Joker laughed as the members of the Joker gang came in

" Boys Help me kill this maniac ", Jimmy said looking around at his men

" Sorry Baxter gotta go with the Origanal Boss", One of the Gang Members said

" Traitors!", Jimmy Shouted as Joker brought him closer to his face

" Y know Jimmy I always had this burning question can a fire start from inside of a mans body so today your gonna be my little science experiment today", The Joker said Smile growing even bigger his yellow eyes staring coldly into Jimmys

" NO PLEASE ILL DO ANYTHING ANYTHING!" ,Jimmy shouted trying to shake Jokers grasp

The Joker grabbed a match from the table and lit it two men grab Jimmy holding him down opening his mouse as he trys to struggle free

" It was fun ", The Joker dropped the lit match Down throat

The Gang members let Jimmy go as he goes to the floor screaming and violently grabbing his throat As The Joker laughed his head off and then A Hole started to burn in Jimmys Neck until he dropped dead

" I guess it does work", The Joker said and then kicked Jimmys head and then pulled out his knife and stabbed it in Jimmys body making a huge cut and then got some blood from the body on his hands

" What are you doing boss ", A Gang member said

" Leaving A message I wanna make sure Batman knows I'm here and I bet he just can't wait to see me ", The Joker smiled

Police Cars where outside a warehouse trying to open the door after getting a call from a unknown caller about the location of Jimmy Baxter and the Joker gang

Nightwing showed up to the location walking up to Commisoner Bullock

"Why can't you get in ", Nightwing said

Bullock Jumped and turned around

" What are doing here freak I never asked for you", Bullock said Angrily

" I'm here to help Bullock ", Nightwing said

" Fine the door is blocked with something we can't get in", Bullock said

" I'll find a way", Nightwing said

Nightwing walked to the side of the warehouse and put a bomb on the building then ran to cover and detonated the bomb

The Warehouse side wall came down and Nightwing walked inside then he stopped in tracks Shocked with

What he saw Jimmy Baxters Body hang from the fan above a smiled carved in his face his eyelids cut off a hole through his neck Nightwing looked around the room HA was written every space except one it said this

" I Want Batman P.s Missed you guys Xoxo The Joker

Nightwing activated a radio on his ear

" Bruce"

" What is it Dick"

" You need to get down here now"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Sorry for the wait had a lot of stuff to do chapters will be posted a lot sooner in the future**

The Scene Opens To a Cassette Tape Player on some building Rubble then The Cassette Player Begins To Play

It Then Switches to The Cell of the Joker at Arkham A Female Doctor Walks in and sits down in a chair

" Patient Interview Number 6, Real Name Unknown, Alias The Joker", The Doctor says

" How are you today Doctor", The Joker says

" Good how about you", The Doctor says

" Absolutely Marvelous ", The Joker Says

" And Why is that", The Doctor Says

" Well your here", The Joker Says

It then switches back to the Cassette player The Doctor can be heard Softly laughing

Back to Room

" Shall we start where we left off", The Doctor says

" We Shall", The Joker says

" So you say its Batman's fault you fell into the vat of acid" The Doctor says

" That's what I said", The Joker says

" And this why you hate him", The Doctor says

" Hate him Doc have you been listening I couldn't be the Man I am today without the old Bats it would be impossible He is the ying to my yang the Peanut Butter to my Jelly th-"

The Doctor interrupts him

" I Think get it " ,The Doctor says

" I don't think so Doc", The Joker says with a laugh

" I don't think so"

" So what happened after you got out of the vat", The Doctor says

" I Woke up", The Joker said

" What do you mean", The Doctor says

" I Saw the Joke", The Joker said

" Again what do you mean", The Doctor said

" You see after the Incident I saw that life was meaningless and pointless that the normal human being all he does his or her whole life is just sit there and wait to die and That's the Joke Doctor Life is one big lie And its my Job to make them see the Joke Oh they Say im Crazy, Im a Psychopath oh no my dear im the only sane person left"

The Joker looks at the Doctor

" Do you think im Crazy Miss Quinzel"

" No" Doctor Quinzel Says

His Voice Becomes more Cold and Menacing

" Don't You Lie To me!, Of Course you do", The Joker says

Back to the Cassette Player

The Cassette Player Stops

The Police are Taking Pictures of the Crime Scene of the Death of Johnny Baxter Nightwing stands there waiting for Bruce Wayne then Bullock Walks and Stands by Nightwing

" This is I don't know haven't seen something like this since you know who", Bullock Says

" That's what im Afraid of" Nightwing says

Bruce Wayne is seen walking to the crime of the scene he looks older he has gray hair and bags under his eyes

" Im sorry Mr. Wayne we cant let you through", A Police Officer says

Bruce Narrows his eyes to look intimidating

" Let me through Son", Bruce Says

" Wayne this is police business you cant come through here", Bullock says

" He's with me ", Nightwing says

" How does that have to do with anything", Bullock Says

" Trust me "

Nightwing motions his hand signaling The Officer to step aside

" I never said I trusted you listen he is a civilian", Bullock says

" Go home Bullock", Bruce says

Bullock stands there looking at them in anger then gives up and walks off

Bruce takes one look at the crime scene and face goes in shock, Nightwing places his hand on Bruce's shoulder

" Im fine Dick", Bruce says then looks back at him

" What do you think", Nightwing says

" What", Bruce Says still dazed

" Is it another copycat or",Nightwing says

" I don't even want to think about him coming back but I only know one person Sociopathic enough to do this and that's him but still we cant be sure", Bruce says

" Do you need to sit down", Nightwing says

" I told you im fine Dick Im going home " Bruce Says

Bruce walks out the door

A Shot Glass Is Slammed on the table it zooms out a bit and a shot of whiskey is poured into the glass

It zooms out we see Joker at the Iceberg Lounge he is sitting across from Oswald Cobblepot

" So Ozzy I hear your the only Criminal that Batman used to beat on left in Gotham", The Joker says

" I guess that's accurate", Oswald says

" Really No Two-Face", The Joker says

" No", Oswald says

" Scarecrow"

" No"

" Riddler"

"No"

" Ivy"

"No"

" Croc"

"No"

" Not even The Hat Guy"

" No not even him"

" Wow well I guess that's how things go then " The Joker says

" Yeah I guess" Oswald says as he takes a drink

" Now Oswald I have a question", The Joker says

" What is it" Oswald takes another drink

" Where is our old friend Batman", The Joker says

" Don't know he has been gone for years", Oswald says

The Jokers expression changed to disappointment then anger

" Ozzy, Ozzy, Ozzy now that wasn't very helpful someone has to know where Batman is or how to get to him", The Joker says

" Don't know I think its better to have the Bat off our back even if we do have Nightwing on out tail", Oswald says

Then Gunshots are heard all of Oswald's men fall dead

" What the hell", Oswald says beginning to rise

Jokers men point there guns at Oswald and so does The Joker

" What the hell is this what did I do", Oswald said angered

" Oh nothing im just clearing the way that's all", The Joker says

" For What Clown", Oswald says

" For the Final showdown and im sorry your not invited to see it ", The Joker says

" NOT INVITED MY ASS Ill SLIT YOUR THROUT CLOWN", Oswald Shouted

" Hmmmm Good idea" , The Joker says with a big smile on his face

He pulls out a combat knife and gets up from hi seat and moves towards Oswald

" Shh Shh Hold still", The Joker says

We only see a wall with the shadows of the two men then we see blood splatter everywhere on the same wall we can then hear loud disturbing laughter growing louder and louder and louder and then it stops the screen goes to black


End file.
